This City
by Arinkia
Summary: Dysis wanted to be a Ranger when she left the Academy. But it seems like Fate had a curve ball for her in the form of a Lucario and the Mayor of her city.
1. Chapter 1

This city, this great utopia, was made by our ancestors long ago to keep humans safe from the growing terror that was, dubbed by later generations, "The Great Pokemon Revolt". Basically any wild (and some barely trained) Pokemon rebelled against humans.

Attacking humans in small groups was common and if a large enough group was angered a whole city would be in ruins. Mind you, all of this information was passed mouth to mouth and is in most parts, vague. During this time humans were more concerned with living then recording daily events. But you can pretty much understand that it was a fairly bad time to be living.

To counter this, a group of strong trainers had come up with the plan of walled cities that were defended by loyal Pokemon. This was picked up immediately and said trainers were given the task to hold off the swarms of attacking Pokemon.

Over a period of twenty years, five major cities were built with ten smaller ones in between. All 15 cities were connected by walled in roads and underground passage ways.

By this time the human population had suffered greatly and three of the smaller towns weren't even in use when the human population settled in the walled cities. It took over a century before any of the three towns were used.

Of course, any and all tamed Pokemon were used to protect the cities and eggs soon became a very rare item. So rare in fact that many people had their Pokemon taken away simply because they had too many and the officers ignored any relationship that they may have had before. Soon even this became an issue when the younger generation had no Pokemon to train with.

That's when the Pokemon Academy was started. Rules where put down on the remaining Pokemon and eggs and teams were assembled to go outside the walled cities to find wild eggs. After five years the Academy was put into full swing.

There, the rules were placed down not only on the Academy but also on all of the people in all of the cities. These rules have stood for over five hundred years and are still in use today.

_Rule 1: Any and all five year olds are to attend the Academy until they are 15 years of age._

_Rule 2: A child at the age of 2 is to receive their first Pokemon/egg to train and care for. Parents can decide on a Pokemon for them and can pay for a more uncommon Pokemon._

_Rule 3: If the child is an orphan, they are still able to receive a Pokemon but have no say over what Pokemon they will receive._

_Rule 4: After the age of 6, child and Pokemon will be judged on level of trust, how powerful said Pokemon is, if said Pokemon listens to said child and if possible, how evolved said Pokemon is._

_Rule 5: Judging can be at random times but there will always be a six month waiting period before the next judging is held._

_Rule 6: Based on judging, acts recognized by the city and other trials, it is possible for anyone to gain another Pokemon. The rarity of the Pokemon received is based on how many 'points' the person has gathered._

_Rule 7: It is possible to buy a Pokemon with money but even common Pokemon are expensive._

_Rule 8: Any acts of cruelty by a human to a Pokemon will result in a total removal of all Pokemon from the human's care and said human will attend prison time. Any acts of cruelty done by a Pokemon will result in said Pokemon being removed from their trainer and put into a rehab center; if said Pokemon does not improve the Pokemon will be destroyed._

_Rule 9: After a person turns 15, they will be given choices to choose as a career path. The choices are based upon scores received while attending the Academy._

_Rule 10: It is forbidden to leave the city if you are under ten years old or do not have a strong and able Pokemon with you._

These are the ten basic rules any small child knows by heart and is the guidelines on how we live our lives. Money is actually a small motivator, it's trying to get as many Pokemon as you can get that is the real one. This does lead to some problems but their usually fixable.

Besides, the head nuts want highly trained Pokemon over how many one has. What good is a Pokemon when it can't even defend itself? It might seem cruel to say that but that's how things are done here.

You might be wondering who I am and how do I know all this. I don't blame you; I would be wondering the same thing too.

To answer that, my name is Dysis Zoya. I'm currently 14 years old and attend the Pokemon Academy. I live in Felian City which is the largest of the 15 cities (and where the Academy is located) and I live in the dorms of the Academy with my two Pokemon. I know all of this because here, that is the most basic knowledge one can learn.


	2. Meet the Room Mates

A/N: I forgot that you had to add the note space when you post a chapter so this may turn out to be fairly long so forgive me on this.

This story is actually based on a dream that I had some time ago which actually turned out to be awesome. Most of the pokemon are actually based on those that I remember from my dream like Asti and Foy are for example. And there may be good plot points, I'm not sure you'll just have to see.

This story is not Beta'd so you'll have to deal with that and hopefully (at least I think so) my writing style is better and makes more sense now.

This is more of an intro chapter for Dysis's pokemon and the academy than anything so it may seem long and boring and a little pointless but I feel like it was needed.

I based the heights and weight based on the Pokemon Wiki website so I didn't go too nuts on that.

Anyway; I don't own POKEMON someone in Japan does. But I own the plot, Dysis, the Academy and Asti and Foy (to a degree).

Enjoy and feel free to R&R.

Warnings: Rated T for Asti's bad talking and the murder of the tacky couch.

_"The mind sees everything...whether we trust it or not is our choice."-Unknown.  
_

* * *

"Remember kids! You have the next two days off and don't forget to study for the egg test!" Ms. Kilar yelled at us as we filed for the doorway. It had been a long day filled with review and many of us felt the stress of over-filled brains. But unlike the others this felt like simple everyday knowledge to me. I'm not a genius, I suck at math for example, and I just think that information on Pokemon was easily learned. If that makes any sense.

This was to be our last year in the Academy and many had felt the time crunch to study like mad. Everyone wanted a good career and for that to happen you needed good grades. The only thing that I was dreading was the math test. I could do simple math like adding, subtracting, the times tables to a degree and simple equations that didn't have more then six steps. But beyond that? Screw that, I would rather dip my head in acid then deal with the beyond part.

I had decided that if anything, my career was going to involve Pokemon and lots of them. If it wasn't for the hints Ms. Kilar kept dropping, I would have thought I had utterly failed the Academy. But then again they never allowed us to see our test scores so we can't really know whether or not we're failing or passing.

The class room that I had been in was in fact in the basement. So I had to climb three set of stairs before going down another. Really, it was harder to leave the main building then enter when in the beginning it had been harder to enter then to leave. Most of us wondered if this meant something or it was just a fluke.

The Academy was in the heart of Felian City along with the Mayor's Tower. Before it was built, a good five blocks were torn down so the Academy could be built like the Mayor had wanted which was in the shape of a square. The main building, where all the classes and meetings were held, had the back facing to the north while the face of the building faced south and was the second largest building that made up the square.

Off to the west was the student dorms with the front of the building facing east, they built it like that on purpose so we would get up with the rising sun. The student dorms also went a good six levels underground, giving us enough room to mess around and study and was the biggest building in the Academy Square.

To the east was the housing for Pokemon that were too big or for some other reason, lived. It was fairly small and only had one basement level since most students kept their Pokemon with them in the dorms. It was mainly the teachers' Pokemon and Pokemon that wouldn't do well in the small dorms, like fire types.

Lastly to the south was the gate area. Smack dab in the middle was the gate that controlled the flow of traffic that came in and out of the Academy. The gate wall also doubled as living quarters for the Academy Staff. Though it was the smallest building compared to the other three, it was the reason why the Academy was still working. Since the Academy had to come up with a way to get money, or Credits, was to somehow charge a fee to enter. The staff and students got in for free though visitors had to pay an entrance fee. However on the outside of the building, it also became a high priced hotel to travelers that had business in the Mayor's Tower. So the staff lived in the inside part while the others stayed on the outside.

So here I was walking down the main stairway from the main building and heading towards the student dorms. I was in my usual pale yellow hoodie with knee lenght shorts and a dingy pair of sneakers that had seen better days. I was somewhat regretting the shorts since it was going into early fall and was steadily getting colder.

Once again I was faced with stairs and begun to climb with the thought of elevators in mind. Luckily I lived on the second floor and not on the sixth so that was a happy plus.

I had barely opened my door when a loud crash came from inside and little puffs of fuzz came drifting out from nowhere. _God damn it._

I threw the door open with too much force and ended up denting the plaster (again) and stormed into the main space that made up my dorm.

In my main room I had a small little table with a small TV on it and off to the sides I had a tacky looking couch and canvas laid back chair. So I was greeted with the site of a ripped upped couch with its stuffing everywhere and one of my free standing lamps on the ground with the light bulb smashed and sitting on the table was a pikachu. Not any old pikachu but my pikachu.

"God damn it Asti! We only have to leave here for a few more days and you wrecked the place! AGAIN!" Asti spit out the piece of cloth she had in her mouth and flicked an ear.

"Ya know I really hated that couch." And right after the statement, she went back to ripping the couch apart.

You might be wondering, _'did that pikachu talk?'_ For your information, yes the pikachu can talk. I have no clue as to how she learned to speak but ever since then she has been a chatter box.

Asti had been given to me when I turned two by the city. Back then she was a stumbling pichu who could barely control her electricity and had trust issues. Now she was a talking pikachu who enjoyed yelling at random strangers and had the most out of control (and strongest) electric charge ever to been seen in the city. And people like to think I'm lucky to have a pikachu like her.

Even though she was talkative she had a short fuse and was easily angered. This anger somehow lead to her love of total mayhem and was the only reason she was still with me. No one wanted a pikachu that had the tendency to randomly destroy things and I wouldn't let anyone take her even if they wanted her. She's been with me since the beginning and I wouldn't trade her for the whole city and sadly, she knew this. But that doesn't give her any reason to be tearing the couch apart when she knows that we would be leaving within a week.

"Asti, really. Why are you tearing it apart?" She paused, her left ear hanging low due to her earring, and growled.

"That stupid boy down the hall stepped on my tail. Pissed me off horribly, I wanted to shock the nuts offa him." Asti gathered a bunch of fuzz and began stuffing the couch. We had come to an agreement long ago that if she destroyed something it was to be her job to try and fix it without me doing it for her. The tacky couch would soon become tacky and hideous but I really didn't care just as long as it didn't fall apart once you sat on it. I also didn't want to replace it since I had gotten it less then a month ago.

"Have you seen Foy lately? I heard that we're supposed to get strong windstorms tonight." Asti paused with her stuffing and flicked an ear.

"I'm not Foy's babysitter. Plus he's a big boy; he'll come when the storm actually picks up." Asti at the end started roaming my small dorm, looking for little pieces of stuffing that had managed to escape her wrath.

The dorms were meant for only one person and small Pokemon at the most. Back by the door was a small little kitchen for basic cooking completed with a small two burner stove and oven, a small tiny sink with a slim refrigerator. It had cupboards but they were also tiny and slim. I also had a small table pushed flush against the opposite wall and left a 6 foot walking space to the sitting area which just had enough room for a large couch, two small chairs and a tiny table.

Coming into my dorm and looking left to the kitchen (where the stove and such is located) is a door the leads to my bedroom and the bathroom. Both are like square boxes and are smaller then the sitting area.

My bedroom had been painted a midnight blue and was peeling in places. My two mattresses were on the floor and were heaped with blankets and pillows. The reason why my bed isn't on a bed frame is due to the fact that Asti likes to do cannonballs off my dresser (the thing is seven feet tall, mirror included) and thus break the wooden frame when she landed hard enough. After the tenth bed frame I basically said screw it and left my bed on the floor so I no longer have to worry about Asti breaking my bed and she can have longer 'fly time' as she calls it.

My bathroom isn't much to look at by any means. It had a tub that could double as a bath and shower and the tiles were sea foam green. Really, it was nothing to look at.

Leaving Asti to her work I had decided to take a quick shower and then plan my short little vacation of two days before I went under the testing that would decide what my future career would be. Hopefully while I was taking my shower Foy would show up.

Leaving my bedroom twenty minutes later wearing a loose tee-shirt with baggy shorts I first checked on Asti to see how her work was coming and if Foy had shown up since it had gotten much darker since I had went into my shower.

Coming into the sitting area I saw that Asti was currently sowing back up the couch. She wasn't all that good but it was good enough to pass and last for a month or so. I also saw that Foy had not come back and the wind was now picking up rattling the bay window.

I had turned around to go back into my room to get paper when I heard a sharp clicking coming from the sitting area, looking back into the room I saw a pidgeotto pecking at the bay window. Sighing in relief I went to open the window to let Foy in.

Foy was in fact a pidgeotto though he had been a pidgey when I first got him which was about six years ago when I was nine.

Pidgeys, ratattas and grimers were the most common Pokemon within the city of Felian and didn't require payment to own or train them but payment was required for any of their evolved forms so many people caught and tried to train their lower forms so they didn't have to pay any fines. But this was harder to do since many of the lower forms didn't easily trust people.

When I had first found Foy he had been cornered by a group of boys in the Academy square as a pidgey. The boys had beaten him with sticks and after an hour or so had left him there to die from his wounds. I had been passing by when I heard him cry out from pain due to a broken wing while trying to rejoin his flock.

It took me a couple of tries to get close to him and when I did I got a face full of scratches from his claws and beak. I had been tempted to leave him there after that but the idea of him dying over powered that and I could be seen carrying a shrieking pidgey with a bloody face while heading back to my dorm.

After getting back to my dorm I realized that Asti (who had been a pikachu for almost two years) was still there and didn't take too kindly to the pidgey, in fact she nearly killed him after she learned that it was him that had scratched up my face. It was also the first and so far the only time I had been badly shocked by Asti's electricity.

It had taken me an hour to calm them both down (Asti had refused to come near me since she was afraid that she would shock me again and the pidgey was hiding in my bathroom) and got to work fixing up the pidgey. Treating the cuts was easy; it was setting the wing when things got difficult. It had taken me five hours just to set the wing due to how fussy he was being.

Over the period of three months the pidgey got used to me and Asti and no longer tried to kill my face (though the pidgey was still sore over Asti trying to kill him) and was pretty tame around me. So it was a sad affair to let him go (Asti stayed up all night to celebrate).

A few weeks after releasing him, I was being picked on by the same group of boys that had attacked the pidgey. I can't even remember what it was about but I clearly remember the boys getting their eyes pecked out by the same pidgey that they almost killed. Oh the irony.

After that little incident the pidgey, now named Foy, came to live with me and Asti. The two still have some problems but for the most part they get along alright.

Foy had flown into the kitchen (while his wing tips just barely cleared the walls on either side) and landed on a chair that had a terry cloth wrapped around the top bar to protect his claws and the wood beneath and since he was balancing about 68 pounds on the top of that chair I had to put books and such to keep it from tipping over, for the sake of his safety and the floor's.

When people start out at the Academy they think every single Pokemon will look the same as the last. Like all pikachus will look like the picture in the textbook, which is actually sad if you think about. In reality Pokemon can be different much like humans are. Two good examples would be Asti and Foy.

Asti like most female pikachus has a heart shaped tail and black tipped ears. While most pikachus have two brown stripes and brown eyes, hers are black with a third stripe added on and her eyes are more of a light honey gold (I'm her trainer, I just notice these things). As for size Asti is actually smaller then most, at only a foot tall and weighing in at ten pounds she mostly relies on her speed and her electricity to battle. Not to mention that she has a piercing in her left ear.

Foy is pretty average looking for most pidgeottos and he only has one feature that sets him apart in looks and that is a large black stripe running down the middle of his right wing from the tip to the middle of his spine. In size he's actually larger than many. Standing at 3'11" and at 68 pounds he's almost big enough to ride (mainly because I'm small for a girl my age).

Looking at these two settling in for the night (Asti was almost done with the couch at this point) I decided that I would get dinner ready (Asti isn't allowed _anywhere_ near the stove) and figure things out in the morning.


End file.
